


Missed You

by bsgmars



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, not movie compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsgmars/pseuds/bsgmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica doesn't cut Logan out of her life completely after the end of Season 3, but it's been three years since they've seen each other. What happens when Veronica finally gives in to his invitation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been three and a half years since she had seen him, but a stray remembrance could still make her breath catch. Although they had occasionally socialized after the explosive altercation in the Hearst cafeteria, Veronica hadn't been lying when she'd told him it would take a while. After graduation they had gone their separate ways, and Veronica had put great effort into making sure their paths never crossed (or, at least that he never _saw_ her cross his).

It's not that they didn't talk - his emails came once a week, like clockwork, and if her replies were slightly less regular, well, her work left her with an unpredictable schedule. Even now, struggling with her key at 3:30 in the morning, Veronica knew that she would check her email before falling into bed ( _alone_ ). Finally feeling the lock give, she pushed the door open, stepped through, and turned quickly to lock it behind her - after last year's stalker incident, she had (finally) learned to be more careful about such things.

_Didn't tell him about that._

She pushed the thought away quickly, ignoring bubbling guilt. _There are lots of things we don't discuss_ , she reasoned with herself. _No reason to worry him with something that turned out ok in the end._

**_No reason to let him know that you are still doing all the things that made him crazy in the first place, Veronica Mars._ **

Veronica always thought it was ironic that she had a dead teenage wild-child in her head, where most people had a conscience. Then again, Lilly had known who and what she was well before Veronica had come into her own. _Red satin, indeed. Leather and lace all the way, Lils. You were right._

With a sigh, she dropped her battered messenger bag on the couch and moved towards the kitchen. Grabbing a small tub of sanity-saving ice cream from the freezer, Veronica ignored the dishes stacked in the sink, located a (mostly) clean spoon, and headed into her bedroom. Clicking her computer on and setting the ice cream on the desk, she traded her don't-look-at-me stakeout garb for old sweats and warm socks.

The first bite of cool sweetness is heaven, and she feels the knots in her shoulders begin to unravel. Although she could have easily checked her email on her phone during the hours-long stakeout, Veronica always prefers to read his missives in the quiet solitude of her tiny apartment, where a moment of distraction wasn't the difference between making her case and going home empty-handed. Leaning forward, she opens a browser and quickly navigates to her messages, resigned to the way her heart skips a beat ( _it always does_ ) when she finds a message adorned with his name sitting, unopened, in her inbox.

_Bobcat~_

_Here's your inspirational quote of the week: "The unforgivable crime is soft hitting. Do not hit at all if it can be avoided; but never hit softly." -Theodore Roosevelt_

_If those words fill you with dread, don't worry - I'm not gracing Los Angeles' finest with my presence. (At least, not at the moment - tomorrow is another day.) I think the therapy must finally be working, because I actually managed to restrain myself from beating the shit out of a holier-than-thou reporter who wanted the inside scoop on my "fantastical" childhood - you'd think they would have found some other poor little rich kid to bother by now, you know? However, lest you think I have gone soft, I'll have you know that he_ ran _out of the office - turns out I can still channel dear old Dad when I have to._

_I managed to get out to Wallace's game the other night, when they were playing in town. Who knew you were doing the world of sports such a grand favor when you peeled him off that flagpole?! Didn't have much time to catch up with him afterwards, but he seems to be doing well - saw the latest picture of the kid, and I still maintain that she is too cute to be his._

_The foundation is doing well, but we have a benefit dinner looming next week. It wouldn't be so bad if I could just say a few words, be my charmingly witty self up on stage, and then sneak out the back, but no - the rich bastards want to_ talk _to me. They don't get that all I really have to say to them is, "Sign the damn check already!"_

_Other big news of the week, I guess, is that Kate and I are over. Yeah, I know, you're rolling your eyes and wondering why I even bother to pretend it's going to last. What can I say, I've always been more of a variety pack kind of guy, and you've always maintained that I have the attention span of a gnat. Just trying to live up to your lofty expectations._

_What have you been up to? Any hot cases? I'm pretty sure (hell, I know) that you sugar-coat the details for my delicate constitution, but I do like hearing about what you're working on. Also, be sure to tell your Dad hello for me, and thank him again for hooking me up with his connections on the LAPD - I've already put them to good use._

_Until next time,_

_Logan_

_PS - I already know the answer, but there will be a place card with your name on it at the benefit dinner. September 18th, 8:00 PM, here at HQ._

Veronica realized that she was still mindlessly spooning ice cream into her mouth well after she had finished reading, and shoved the container away with a frown. Most people would just see a nice note from an old friend, but she knew it went deeper than that - the little cuts that they still made at each other, and their equally clumsy attempts to patch up a shattered past.

 _"Just trying to live up to your lofty expectations." Damn it, Logan, I just wanted you to be the guy I_ knew _you were. Then again, you've done just fine for yourself without my help at all, haven't you?_

She didn't even bother quibbling about that - the answer was a resounding yes. The Lester Foundation was pulling in money hand over fist, using the proceeds to help victims of both physical and emotional abuse move on with their lives. Logan was the heart and soul of the organization, and she had never been more proud of him.

**_Which leads, of course, to the real kicker. "I already know the answer, but..." What's your excuse going to be this time, Veronica? Sick? A case that can't wait? Have to wash your hair?_ **

_Shut up. It's complicated._

Veronica felt fully justified in conversing with the voice in her head - Lilly had always hated to be ignored. Again and again, Logan made these casual invitations. Again and again, Veronica came up with excuses to miss the events - and to avoid seeing him. They both knew it, but he continued to play the game with his usual relentlessness. A niggling thought was forming in the back of her mind, but to her surprise it sounded more like her own voice than Lilly's...

_What if I went? At least then, the game would change._

Veronica had never been one to run away from anything ( _except for him_ ), so once the thought had made itself known, she faced it head on.

_OK, Veronica, what if you did go? We'd laugh, we'd cry, it'd be better than Cats. And then what?_

Feeling like this was a question better answered by a higher authority, Veronica clicked open her instant messenger window. Scanning the short list of contacts, Veronica smiled when she saw the "online" indicator lit up next to GhostWorld.

_Does she ever sleep?_

Still smiling, Veronica snagged her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Bond."

"Q. Do you ever sleep?"

"Do you?"

"Touche. What's the haps, Mac?"

"Working on a new feature for the latest client. It's tricky, but I shall not be defeated."

"Go get 'em."

Veronica let the silence stretch, and knew that Mac was simply waiting for her to get to the point. When it became obvious that nothing more was forthcoming, Veronica heard a sigh from the other end of the line.

"Out with it, Veronica. Do you need my legendary hacker skills, or is this about Logan? Because it's past 4 AM, and precedence says it's gotta be one of the two."

Veronica let out a choked laugh, and shook her head.

"The latter. Got an email tonight."

"Well, that's the routine, right? He writes you every Friday, and you occasionally deign to reply?" The edge to Mac's words made Veronica wince. Her friend had made no secret of the fact that she thought Veronica needed to break their stalemate and make a decision already.

"Yes, that's the routine. And, as usual, he invited me to the latest shindig for the Foundation. But... I'm actually considering going this time." She let the words hang, and waited.

"Really?" Mac's tone was amused, but intrigued. "What changed your mind?"

"Don't know... Time for a change, I guess. But, I wanted to run it by you first - your love life has been far more successful than mine lately, despite your... questionable choice in partners. And, hell, I don't even know if showing up to this thing would change anything between us anyway. It's been a long time." Frustrated with herself, Veronica jammed stiff fingers through tangled hair.

Halfway across the country, Mac rolled her eyes. Unbeknownst to her friend, she and Logan actually spoke frequently, and he always, _always_ asked about Veronica - sometimes before he even asked after Dick, his purported bff. The man was still smitten, and, if Mac was any judge, Veronica was just as badly off. _Too damn stubborn, the both of them._

"Go to the thing, Veronica. Be your kick-ass self and see what happens. You know you're going to have to see him again someday, so why delay the inevitable - any longer than you already have, that is?"

 _Inevitable. Yeah, that pretty much sums it up._ Veronica sighed.

"Alright. Yeah. I'll... take a look at my schedule."

"Veronica Mars. Put it on your damned calendar right now, or I'll do it for you - and you know I can hack your account with both my eyes closed."

The threat was real, and Veronica knew it - the years had only increased Mac's computer skills, which were constantly in high demand all across the country.

"Fine! But I'm blaming you preemptively for when this blows up in my face."

"Sure, Bond. No problem. Go to bed."

With that sage advice, Mac disconnected the call.

"Don't you think you should have mentioned we're gonna be there, too?" Startled, Mac spun around and saw Dick leaning against the door frame. Mac just cocked an eyebrow and gave him a knowing smile.

"Knowing Veronica, she's planning on lurking in the background and never actually making contact - if she knew we'd be there, that wouldn't be an option and she might not show." Dick grinned and shrugged, bowing to her superior judgment when it came to Veronica Mars (who still scared him a little bit), then held out a hand.

"Time for bed, Mac Attack. You can continue your path to world domination tomorrow." Fighting back a yawn, Mac thought about resisting but her sleep-rumpled boyfriend was too great a temptation. Taking his hand, she tucked herself under his arm as they walked down the hall towards the bedroom.

Just before she drifted off, Mac mumbled, "Think they're gonna kill each other? Right there in front of all the millionaires?"

  
"Probably." Dick's muffled reply sent Mac off to dreamland with a vague feeling of unease... and a smidge of anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_One week later..._

"This is just... stupid." A very irate Veronica Mars was almost hidden from sight by the flurry of clothes exiting the closet at a high rate of speed. "I know it's here. Somewhere. Oh! Finally." Slowly backing out, she clutched a wad of soft black fabric to her chest. Shaking out the dress, she contemplated the one and only black tie-worthy outfit she owned.

**_Not red satin, but you'll still look fabulous._ **

Veronica just grimaced, not sure she agreed. True to form, she had thrown herself into work for the past seven days, ignoring all thoughts of the charity benefit. Accordingly, any thought as to what she would _wear_ to said event had been left to chance. Of course, determination and willpower only went so far - she had successfully navigated her waking hours, but sleep had been a different thing altogether.

Every night since she had made the decision to attend the benefit her dreams had been full of memories she had been suppressing for years. Blackened eyes and burned skin, hotel keys and unsaid I love yous, planted bongs and smashed headlights; they had all made an appearance. And then there were the... other dreams. The ones she blushed just thinking about.

_Stop it. Focus, Mars. He's probably already got a new bimbo on his arm. He has obviously moved on._

**_And why haven't you, Veronica? Why haven't you gotten past our mutual ex?_ **

She shut her eyes and admitted what she had always known. "I'll never get over him, Lilly. He's the one, and I threw him away. Maybe we threw each other away."

**_Logan tends to have that effect._ **

Veronica laughed, and then dashed the tears from her eyes. Acknowledging the way she felt, even just to herself, let her breathe again. Straightening her spine, she eyed the dress again.

_One kick-ass Veronica Mars, coming right up._

Forty-five minutes later, she eyed her handiwork. Dress that still fits. Three-inch sparkly heels. Smokey eyes and minimal jewelry. Beaded clutch that was large enough for her mini-taser ( _it's just so cute!_ ). Nodding slowly, she stepped back to see herself in the full-length mirror that backed the bedroom door.

_Oh. Well then._

Veronica had almost forgotten what she looked like in a dress. Private eye work tended more towards dark alleys than candlelit ballrooms, and she couldn't remember the last time she had gotten gussied up for anything.

_Dad's wedding, I guess. And that bridesmaid's dress was more torture device than formalwear, anyway._

The dress skimmed the floor, and the modest neckline looked demure enough - until she turned around, revealing the plunging back. A slit came to mid-thigh, and soft black fabric clung to her in all the right places.

_Maybe not so demure after all._

Her lips curved in a purely feminine smile, and she decided it would do.

_Veronica Mars, ready for action._

After one last look in the mirror, Veronica grabbed her bag and strode out of the apartment (and if her gait was more suited to combat boots than high-heels, well, you know what they say about old habits).

**_Good luck, Veronica Mars._ **

*******

_I'm going to kill her._

Veronica thought she had been doing well - she made it past the doors and into the ballroom without any trouble, and had been relieved that the table the usher directed her towards wasn't front and center. However, seeing a familiar brunette already seated had her spinning around, fully intent on making a quick escape. At least, that was the plan until she ran smack into a familiar chest.

"Mars." Dick's amused blue eyes looked down at her while his hands steadied her shoulders, and she knew she was screwed.

Sighing, she backed up a step and straightened her dress. "Casablancas. How'd you get past security?"

"Oh, I know people." He laughed, then, and shoved his hands into his pockets. Their relationship had improved greatly over the years (mostly because Mac had forced it upon them both), and Dick was enjoying having the upper hand for once.

"Yeah, you and me both. Well. Shall we?" Holding her nerves at bay, Veronica spun around once more and headed back towards the table and her duplicitous friend. Mac had seen the entire interaction, and was obviously enjoying Veronica's discomfort.

"Bond."

"Traitor. It's good to see you."

Mac grinned, and gestured for Veronica to take a seat in front of the place card that did indeed have her name on it. "Knew you wouldn't show if I told you we'd be here. Seen him yet? You look great, by the way."

Veronica closed her eyes and reached blindly for a water glass. "Thanks, and no. Not yet." Taking a sip, she tried to calm her racing pulse.

"He doesn't usually make an appearance until the big speech," Dick said, obviously trying to be reassuring.

"Right. Well, we'll see if he leaves the stage screaming once he realizes I actually showed up." _Or maybe he won't even notice me at all..._

Rolling her eyes, Mac shared a look with her boyfriend. They had decided that it was best to keep both parties in the dark - Veronica hadn't known they would be attending the event, and Logan didn't know she was actually going to make an appearance. Stifling a giggle at Dick's pantomime of them throttling each other, Mac took a moment to really look at Veronica. She had known that V would be nervous, but she also looked... tired. And maybe a little sad. Indicating to Dick that he should go get them some drinks, Mac pulled her chair closer to Veronica's.

"V. What gives? He _invited_ you here, remember?"

"I know. Just like he invited me to the ten before this." Veronica dropped her head, and Mac had to strain to hear her over the noise of the room. "What if I'm too late?"

"Not a chance in hell." At Mac's unilateral statement, Veronica felt a stirring of hope - maybe she wasn't an idiot for showing up after all.

"You really think there's still a chance? We haven't seen each other in over three years, Mac. I mean, we write a lot, but that's it. Maybe he's happy with just friends."

Shaking her head at her friend's cluelessness, Mac put both hands on Veronica's. "Think about what you just said, Veronica: 'we write a lot.' Do you think it's just possible that _not_ seeing each other for such a long time has given you both time to actually learn to communicate with one another?"

Veronica paused. "I... maybe. I never thought of that. I mean, it's not all sweetness and light, but I guess it's harder to storm out when there's nowhere to storm out of. But, that doesn't mean that he still wants me."

Mac snorts. "Trust me. As a veteran of the eternal Veronica-Logan conflict, I know a strategic retreat when I see one. Do you think he doesn't know where you live, or how to find you if he needed to? I guarantee he still has you on his speed dial, even if he hasn't used it - and I mean your new number, not the old one from college. He's been giving you time, Veronica, to come to terms with the ridiculous amount of baggage between you. Don't you think it might be time to show him that his patience - which is _not_ a quality Logan Echolls is known for - has been worth it?"

Veronica sat stock still in her chair, hardly breathing.

_Oh, geez. I broke her._

"Veronica? You in there?"

"Yeah. Yes. Thanks, Mac." Veronica stood swiftly, and Mac saw gratitude on her face before a curtain of sheer determination came down. Without another word, Veronica strode, heels clicking militantly against the tile floor.

Slightly stunned, Mac could only gaze after her, a smirk finally spreading across her face.

"Good hunting, V."

"What just happened? Did she make a run for it?" Mac turned to see Dick balancing three champagne flutes, and laughed.

"Actually, no. If I'm right, Logan might need a stand-in for his own event." Her evil grin made Dick wince. "You know, if he doesn't show, it might be time for his silent partner to take the stage. What do you think, _honey_?"

  
Grimacing, Dick set the glasses down and dropped into a chair. "Not gonna happen, _dear_. I'll drag them _both_ up there, clothing optional." He looked at his watch. "Logan's got twenty minutes before this thing's supposed to start, so they better fight or f..." At Mac's raised eyebrows, he broke off, but the grin on his face left nothing to the imagination. "Quickly," he finished. "They better do... whatever it is they're going to do... quickly."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Veronica used every sneaky PI trick she knew to make her way backstage, and hadn't yet been questioned. She eventually found Logan's office, where she thought he might be, but the room was empty. Sparing a few seconds to step in and glance around, she couldn't help but smile.

_It's very Logan. Expensive, but comfortable. Unpretentious, except where it's not - that computer system's worth at least three no-tell motel stakeouts._

Unable to help herself, Veronica walked behind his desk, taking in the spectacular skyline view and then turning around to peer at the framed pictures that decorated the space.

_Oh, God._

Blinking back sudden tears, Veronica pressed her fingers gently to the simple frames. It was all there.

The Fab Four, decked out for a dance they would never make it to.

Logan and Duncan, smiling like brothers.

Lynn Echolls, beautiful and tragic.

She smiled at the picture of Mac and Dick - they were obviously arguing about something, but the affection between them was apparent.

He even had a shot of her father's wedding party - Keith must have mailed it to him, because Logan hadn't attended.

"There's one missing."

**_This is it, Veronica Mars. Are you ready?_ **

Slowly, Veronica raised her head to look at the man standing in the doorway. She couldn't breathe - seeing him, she knew that nothing had changed, and it never would. Logan Echolls would always be capable of stealing her breath away.

"Hi, Logan." Her voice was quiet, but she met his eyes.

"Veronica."

"Which..." she had to clear her throat. "Which picture is missing?"

He smiled, self-deprecating and a little sad, and moved towards the desk. He slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a creased photograph. Without a word, he held it out to her. Veronica took it with trembling fingers, and she knew he heard her gasp.

"Oh."

It was her. She was asleep, hair fanned out over the pillow and a slight smile on her face, as if her dreams were pleasant. She could make out the well-remembered pattern of the comforter at the Neptune Grand, but there were no other clues to when the shot had been taken.

While Veronica was staring at the picture, Logan was drinking her in. She hadn't changed that much in three years - her hair was longer and there were lines around her eyes that hadn't always been there, but he would recognize her anywhere. He had no idea why he showed her the photograph - here they were, years later, and he had instantly brought them back to Neptune, to Hearst College, and there was no guarantee that such reminders would be well-received.

Slowly, Veronica set the picture down on his desk, and met his eyes. She felt frozen with indecision, and her flight instinct was making a definite bid for supremacy.

_Pull it together, Veronica. You needed to know if he still wanted you - well, now you know. Get it right this time._

Without looking away, she took a deep breath and began to step around the desk. He stood where he was, eyes tracking but letting her make the moves. She was standing in front of him now, and, oh, God, she had missed him.

**_Make me proud, Veronica Mars._ **

Smiling through sudden tears, she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, just breathing him in. His hands went to her hair and her shoulders, holding her against him just as tightly.

"Oh, God, Logan. I missed you so much." Her voice was muffled, but he reveled in every word.

Instinctively, Veronica lifted her hands to his shoulders and tipped her head back. His lips were there to meet hers, and it felt like coming home. The kiss was sweet, almost chaste, and she pulled away breathlessly. He grinned at her, then, the slow, lazy grin that could make her do pretty much anything.

"I missed you too, Bobcat."

She laughed at the perpetual endearment, hardly believing this was all really happening. Dropping his hands from her shoulders, Logan raised an eyebrow when his fingers found the vast expanse of bare skin at her back. She smirked, lifting a brow of her own, and couldn't help but shiver at the patterns he was weaving against her skin. That shudder was all it took to break Logan's resolve. With a half-strangled sound of desperation, his hands clutched at her waist and pushed her against the desk, trapping her there. He had just enough presence of mind to note that her eyes were wide with surprise and desire, rather than fear ( _he knew what they both looked like_ ), before covering her mouth with his.

_Oh, God. So good. Better than I remembered._

His lips fell from hers, trailing over her cheek to her throat and making her hands clutch helplessly against his chest.

_So much better than the dreams._

When the words penetrated Logan's haze of desire, they brought him up short. He loved the little mewling sound she made when his mouth left her skin, but he cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"Dreams, Ronnie?"

At first, Veronica didn't understand. Then realization dawned that she must have actually said that last bit out loud, and she felt a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Ah, well, you know. A girl has needs." She tried for bravado, but knew it was useless.

His voice was dangerous now, smoky and seductive. "Needs that only dreams of me," and he pressed his body back against hers, "could fulfill?" Her moan shot straight through him, but he had a point to make with all of this. Forcing himself to pull away from her once again, he moved so they were no longer touching.

_God, what a sight she is, all mussed and barely holding herself together._

"Then why, Veronica, didn't you come to me?" The quiet question caught her by surprise, although it shouldn't have. Trying to gather herself, Veronica smoothed her dress and stepped away from the desk, no longer comfortable being trapped between it and Logan.

Logan could actually see her walls going up, and shoved a hand through his hair in a gesture that was so familiar it made Veronica's heart ache.

"Logan." Her voice was soft, which surprised him. "I couldn't. What I said that day, at Hearst, I meant it. I needed time to process everything, to figure out who I was without you. I understood that while we were at Hearst it was inevitable that we would run into each other, but after that... It just seemed best to go my own way, at least for a little while."

"It's been _three years_ since I've seen you. And it took a year and a half for you to write to me the first time. And then, finally, you show up here and _kiss me like that_. What do you _want_ from me, Veronica?" Logan had moved in close to her again, making it hard to think, but he didn't touch her.

In a rare show of complete honesty, Veronica closed her eyes and spoke from her heart. "I want you to forgive me. I want to say that I am so sorry, Logan, for everything. I actually think that it was good for me to distance myself from you, and everyone, so that I could figure out who I was. Turns out," and she smiles now, self-deprecatingly, "that I'm not much without you." As he opened his mouth in automatic protest, she waved him away. "Oh, I do all right. Can still take incriminating photos with the best of them, and making a bit on the side selling _real_ photography to local magazines, besides. Dad brings Backup by every week, and I have dinner with him and Alicia sometimes. But... Mac is in San Francisco. With _Dick_ , of all people." He smiled a little at that. "Wallace is constantly on the move, and has a family of his own now. And you... you are doing everything I knew you could do, and you did it all without me. I just don't fit anywhere anymore." She looked up at him, then, the bravest smile he's ever seen on her face. "And I am fully aware that it is all of my own doing."

Logan stood, stunned and unable to form a coherent sentence. He had no idea that she was so lonely - he would have forced himself back into her life long before now, if he had. "Veronica, I -"

"Mr. Echolls?" A tentative voice interrupted whatever he had been about to say, and Veronica automatically stepped away, trying to compose herself.

Logan turned to see his event planner standing hesitantly in the doorway. Closing his eyes for a moment, he sighed. "I know, Stacy, it's time. I'm ready." He looked back at Veronica, who wouldn't meet his eyes. "Would you please show Miss Mars to her table - 12, I believe - and then go ahead and announce me. I'll be down in a minute. Oh - " in a sudden burst of movement, he strode over to the woman and whispered something in her ear. Her brows knit in confusion, but she nodded.

"Miss... Mars, if you're ready?" Her voice had an inquiring lilt, as if she recognized Veronica's name.

"Yes. Yes, of course." She paused as she passed Logan, and glanced up at him through wet eyes. "Remember - if you need a word up there, 'anthropomorphic' is a good place to start." She flashed him a watered-down version of her usual grin, and followed Stacy out into the hallway.

"Anthropomorphic... God." He breathed the words, and then chuckled despite himself. He couldn't believe she remembered that. "All right, Echolls. Time to get this show on the road, because the real spectacle hasn't even started yet."

With her own personal escort Veronica couldn't even make a quick getaway, which she was sure had been Logan's intention. So, she smiled pleasantly at the woman and seated herself next to Mac, sliding into her chair just as the lights dimmed. Curiously, she watched Stacy lean over and whisper something into Dick's ear, which made him roll his eyes and then nod. The woman shrugged, cast another glance in Veronica's direction, and strode away towards the stage.

Before Mac or Dick could say anything, Veronica picked her purse up off of the table and made to stand, mumbling an excuse. She was beyond shocked when Dick gripped her arm and forcibly pulled her back into the chair. Eyes wide, she could only stare at him.

"Not this time, Ronnie. You're not going anywhere - you owe him that, at least." His voice was low, but deadly serious. Mac looked between them, but didn't interfere.

Pulling on the last bit of bravado she had, Veronica tried to shake his hand off. "Get your hands off of me, _Dick_. Right. Now." His grip only tightened, and he leaned in close to her.

"Veronica. Logan asked me to not let you leave, and that's what I'm going to do. If that means pulling you over here to sit in my lap for the entire fucking dinner, then that's what's gonna happen. And hopefully my lovely girlfriend forgives me sometime in the next century." He risked a glance at Mac, who simply looked amused at the entire situation.

Closing her eyes, Veronica took a deep breath. Dick wasn't serious about much, but he definitely meant what he was saying now. "Fine." The word somehow fit through gritted teeth. "I'll stay. Now let go of my arm before I taze you." Dick looked relieved and let go of her with a quick pat. She was still one scary little pixie, but he agreed with Mac - enough was enough.

"Thanks, Ronnie." She stared stonily ahead, but her hands moved away from the snap of her purse.

_Smooth, Mars. He's already set you up with a keeper. That's just perfect._

With a flurry of motion, tuxedoed wait staff entered the ballroom laden with steaming plates, and Veronica was grateful for the distraction - although she knew that the arrival of their dinners would be followed closely by Logan's speech.

"What happened?" Mac's whisper was urgent, and slightly gleeful. Shooting a glare at her friend, Veronica took a deliberate sip of champagne before responding.

"He has a picture of me _sleeping_ that he carries around in his _pocket._ I practically threw myself at him, and then he wanted to _talk_ , so I tried to tell him everything I should have told him three years ago, and then his secretary walked in. He _instructed_ her to return me to my seat, and had her sic your _boyfriend_ on me. How do you _think_ it went?"

Mac took a moment to digest all of that, and then nodded. "That sounds about right, actually, for the two of you. So what happens next?"

Veronica shrugged helplessly. "Don't know. Don't want to think about it. So, since I seem to be _stuck_ here for the foreseeable future, I am going to eat my weight in pasta and probably drink too much champagne. Then I guess we'll see." And, with a decisive nod, she proceeded to do just that.

Veronica was on her third helping of the rather wonderful manicotti and second glass of champagne, having ignored all of Mac's attempts to draw her into conversation, when the lights dimmed for a brief moment. Draining the last of the bubbly in her glass, she resolutely pushed her plate away and turned to face the stage.

**_Here it comes, Veronica. Ready?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last full chapter I have written, but there will be more - it just won't be posted quite as quickly. Thank you to everyone who's reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Logan entered the spotlight to a polite smattering of applause, and Veronica couldn't help but smile at the cocky grin he shot the audience - at least that hadn't changed. Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought his shoulders relaxed just slightly when his gaze swept over their table. Making his way to the podium at the center of the stage, he adjusted the mic to match his tall frame. She was surprised at how comfortable he looked in front of so many fairly important people. She knew from the way he talked about it, and the research she'd done, just how much he stood behind his cause, but it was her first chance to see it in person. The Logan she used to know would have been pulling his sleeves over his hands from nerves at this point - but tonight he just owned the room, proud and confident.

**_Logan grew up, Veronica Mars - what about you?_ **

"Thank you all for being here. If you've been to one of our events before, you know that I'm not one for long speeches. However, that doesn't mean that we don't appreciate everything our donors do to advance this foundation - we wouldn't be in a position to help so many kids without you. So, I invite you to continue to enjoy your dinner and to indulge in just enough champagne to add a few extra zeroes to the checks I just _know_ you're going to write. Thank you again, have a great night."

With laughter ringing through the room, Logan took a small bow and made his way off the front of the stage, stopping to shake hands and hobnob with whom Veronica guessed were the "high rollers" of the evening. Although he was unfailingly attentive to everyone who stopped him, he was _definitely_ heading their way, and Veronica took another fortifying sip of champagne just before he reached the table.

Snagging an empty chair, he spun it around so it was sitting backwards between Veronica and Dick, winking at her like they were back in Neptune High.

"Great speech, man!" Dick pounded Logan on the shoulder, and Mac nodded in agreement. Veronica just smiled at him, still trying to reconcile her vision of the cocky teenager he had been and the successful, compassionate man he had become.

"Thanks. I've probably only got a minute before someone drags me away, but I just wanted to let you _all_ know how much it means to me that you're here." Looking slyly at Dick, he continued "Well, except you, dude - you've got some skin in the game, right?" Dick flushed, mumbling something inaudible.

Veronica looked questioningly at Mac, who rolled her eyes. "Dick got in on the ground floor of this little enterprise, helped out with some seed money. He seems to want to take that information to his grave, rather than ever admit it publicly." Despite her sarcastic tone, Mac gripped Dick's hand supportively, obviously proud of his contribution.

Veronica thought about it for a second, then said "You know... that actually doesn't surprise me. You two reprobates have always been joined at the hip, so I guess you both had to grow up at the same time as well." She smiled, taking the sting out of her words. "I'm proud of you... both of you," she finished, meeting Logan's eyes for the first time, then shooting a quick grin at a very surprised Dick.

Logan laughed and lifted his champagne flute. "Here's to us, then - to surviving the hellmouth that is Neptune and coming out the other side." They all laughed and clinked glasses, taking long sips of the excellent vintage. Veronica couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Logan, who had loosened his tie but still looked every inch the successful young entrepreneur that he was. Noticing her gaze, he smiled softly at her, and grabbed her hand under the table. Although the contact was minimal compared to the kiss in his office, it still sent an electric shock through her entire body, and she thought he felt it too by the way his grip tightened.

Blushing, Veronica glanced over at Mac, who looked like the proverbial cat who ate the canary. She rolled her eyes - _when did I become so obvious!_ \- and squeezed Logan's hand again before pulling herself loose, nodding towards the woman quickly walking towards them. Logan's assistant had an apologetic look on her face, but firmly gestured to Logan that he was needed elsewhere.

He sighed, "Well, duty calls. I don't know how long I'll be, but if I'm not back, find me before you leave." This last was directed at Veronica, who raised her eyebrow and smiled slightly. Leaning into her, he said in a low voice, "We have a conversation to finish, Ronnie - don't think I won't track you down now that you've come out of hiding." He ran a warm hand from her shoulder down the length of her arm, and was gone.

**_Oof, Veronica Mars. The boy's still got it!_ **

Dick snickered at her stunned expression, and Mac elbowed him gently but couldn't keep the grin off her own face. Glaring at them both she sat back down, feeling like she was having a slightly out-of-body experience. Logan made it clear that they _would_ be finishing what was started in his office, and Veronica felt both elated and sick to her stomach at the same time. Not knowing what to do with her hands, she downed the rest of her champagne in one gulp, placing the flute delicately back on the table.

Knowing her friend probably needed some time to regroup, Mac started up a conversation about the newest project she was working on - in vague terms, _confidentiality agreement you know_ \- and gave Veronica a few minutes to pull herself together. 

With Dick making agreeable noises at the appropriate times - he was used to Mac's techno-babble by now - Veronica eventually rejoined the conversation, genuinely interested in everything that Mac was doing, and even enjoyed catching up on Dick's forays into Chicago real estate. If her eyes wandered occasionally trying to catch a glimpse of broad shoulders and a perfectly tailored suit, well, she was only human.

As the evening lengthened, the crowd began to thin out. Waving away a waiter bearing yet another glass of champagne - she knew her limits - Veronica looked around again for Logan's silhouette but didn't see him. Sighing, she glanced at her watch - almost midnight, and she had a 6:30 AM appointment with a trophy wife and her "yoga instructor."

_I'll email Logan when I get home_ , she reasoned with herself. _He'll understand._

Waiting for a break in the conversation, Veronica caught Mac's attention and made an "out of here" gesture with her thumb. "I have an early-morning booty call to document, need to get my beauty sleep." Seeing her friend's skeptical expression, she hastened to add "I'm _not_ running away, I swear! I'm going to email Logan when I get home tonight - I'm not planning on disappearing again." Wryly, she added almost to herself, " _that_ ship has definitely sailed!"

Glancing at Dick to get his opinion, he looked thoughtful for a second then gave Mac a nod. "Alright, Bond. We're going to be in town for a few more days, so we want to see you - _both_ of you," gesturing to indicate the absent Logan, "before we head home." She stood when Veronica did, hugging her tightly. In a low voice, she offered some encouragement. "You did good tonight, Bond. Keep it up." Blinking back sudden tears, Veronica whispered, "Thank you."

Surprising them both, she moved to Dick when Mac released her and went up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. She murmured, "You're a good friend to him, thank you," and felt Dick give her a tentative squeeze back.

Pulling back, Dick met her gaze. "He loves you, Ronnie - always has. You know that, right?" His tone was protective, which Veronica appreciated. She bowed her her head briefly, then pulled herself up. "I know, Dick. I know. I'm... trying." And with that, she gave them both a tremulous smile and not-quite-fled out of the ballroom.

Mac and Dick just looked at each other, and Mac sighed when he gathered her into him. "I hope they figure it out this time," she said quietly. "I'm not sure _any_ of us can take another round." Dick just nodded in agreement, then chuckled softly as he saw Logan finally making a beeline for their table.

"Hey man, don't panic - she just left," he said quickly, in response to Logan's unasked question. "Crack-of-dawn stakeout, said she'd email you when she got home - and I think she actually meant it," he said with a wink.

Mac offered, "If you hurry, she's driving a blue Kia -"

"I know what she drives," Logan interrupted, and gave them both a wry shrug and strode off after Veronica.

Dick snorted, "Of course he knows what she drives!" Mac just laughed and shook her head, hoping that Logan made it in time.

***

Veronica had just clicked the button on her key fob to unlock the little blue Kia when she heard familiar footsteps behind her. Smiling a little ruefully, she turned around to face Logan.

**_He looks damn good, Veronica Mars. And here he is, chasing after you yet again..._ **

Logan took the last few steps to meet her, and then stood his ground without saying a word. She sighed, and shook her head. "I wasn't bailing. I have an early thing tomorrow, and I didn't see you anywhere. I was going to email. I _was_!" The last was in a plaintive tone of voice, and Logan softened.

"I get it, Ronnie. But we still have that conversation to finish." The look in his eyes told her he was 100% serious, and that there was no wiggle room here.

Stiffening, she tried to articulate her thoughts. "I know... but... I don't know what else there is for me to say. I pretty much bared my soul to you, confessed my sins. I know I screwed up, acknowledged it out loud and in person. Do you want it in writing?" Her tone went sharp, which Logan knew very well was a defense mechanism for when her emotions became a little too real. She went on, voice becoming more frantic, "I mean, I know you kissed me... God, did you ever... But, you have this whole new life now. And it's _amazing_. And I have this history of screwing your life up that I'd really rather not repeat, so maybe it's best if we just -"

Logan couldn't take the pain and self-recrimination in her eyes for another second. Closing the distance between them, he braced his hands on the car behind her and moved in close.

"Veronica? _Shut up_."

And then he was kissing her again, and the entire length of his body pressed her into the hard surface behind her. Almost choking on a sob, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, needing to feel his sheer physicality that she had missed for so long. The kiss was deep, almost frantic - like they were both trying to make up for years of lost time in one single action.

His hands were still braced against her car, and his mouth left hers on a gasp to trail down the side of her neck, nipping her earlobe in passing. Her hands clutched at his shirt, still tugging to try to get him closer, _closer_...

**_Time and a place, Veronica - maybe take this somewhere more private? I'm guessing public displays of affection were more my thing than they are yours..._ **

Gasping, it took her two tries to say his name. "Lo... Logan! Stop!" She felt his entire body shudder, and then he dropped his forehead to rest in the crook of her neck, breath feathering against her sensitive skin. For a moment they both just stood there, trying to remember how to breathe on their own.

Logan picked his head up and met her eyes, not sure what he'd find there. When all he saw was affection, and a good amount of arousal, he smiled at her.

"I love you . You know that, right? There will always, _always_ be a place for you in my life. Ok?" Her heart fluttered in her chest at the level of sincerity in his voice, and she nodded.

"You're the second person to tell me that tonight - that you love me, always have. So, that means it has to be true, right?" She smiled up at him. "And, for the record, and although I never said it when I should have, I do love you too. Always." The light in his eyes when he heard those words were worth the years of loneliness, the years before that of the roller coaster of their relationship - it all led to this one, perfect moment.

Dipping his head, he dropped a sweet kiss on her lips before pulling back. Looking into her eyes, the seductive smirk she knew so well made an appearance. "Well," he drawled, " _that_ is the best thing I've heard all night." He grinned, and so did she.

A slow clap echoed from behind them, and they both whirled to see Mac and Dick standing nearby, obviously having witnessed the entire scene. Veronica blushed and Logan just smirked, pulling her away from the car and into his arms. Burying her face in his chest, he heard her mutter, "Make them _go away_."

Laughing out loud, he steered her around to the passenger side and opened the door. "Get in, Ronnie. I'll take you home."

**_Oh yeah, Mars - if you don't take him up on that offer, I will... somehow!_ **

Shaking her head at the inner Lily-monologue, she waved halfheartedly at Mac and slid into the car. Closing the door, Logan strolled around to the driver's side and got in, pausing to look over at her as he held out his hand for the keys. "Ready?"

The question was a loaded one, and they both knew it. Placing the keys in his palm, she took a deep breath.

"Ready."

***

As the car left the parking lot, there were three figures watching it go - Mac and Dick standing together, content that maybe this time their friends would get it right, and one wispy, barely-there form that briefly solidified into a voluptuous teenage princess, satisfaction written plainly on her face before she faded into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read and commented, it means the world to me!


End file.
